La Climatología del Amor
by Sorg-esp
Summary: "La Soledad es el patrimonio de todas las almas extraordinarias" escribió Schopenhauer. Una sentencia que se ajusta como un guante a Dumbledore. Pero... ¿Es un patrimonio o una carga? Para el reto "Frases Célebres" del Foro "La Muy Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


_**Foro: La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

_**Reto: Frases Célebres, **_

_**Frase: "La soledad es el patrimonio de todas las almas**_

_**extraordinarias" Arthur Schopenhauer (1788-1860).**_

_**Disclaimer: el Potterverso y los personajes que lo pueblan pertenecen a Rowling. No nos pagan por el fan-ficción.**_

_**Otros Disclaimers: Dumbledore reflexionando ante las previsiones meteorológicas se inspira en un fanfic de Nineveh titulado "The forecast for Azkaban", que puede leerse al menos en su lj y en FAP**_

_**Copyright: la Sorg-Expansión es invención mía, y por tanto está sujeta a mi Copyright.**_

* * *

**LA CLIMATOLOGÍA DEL AMOR**

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Escocia. Noviembre de 1946.**_

Una lechuza gris acaba de depositar sobre la mesa del despacho de Albus Dumbledore, profesor titular de Transfiguraciones, la edición vespertina del diario _El Profeta_. Es un ejemplar extra grueso porque en páginas centrales se contiene un "Especial" dedicado a la última reunión de la Confederación Internacional de Magos que se ha celebrado recientisimamente.

Dumbledore ha asistido a esa reunión como cabeza de la Delegación de la Magia de las Islas Británicas así que conoce de primera mano lo que se ha debatido en la reunión, y punto por punto las Resoluciones que se han adoptado. Es mas, ha sido el principal artífice de los acuerdos alcanzados. Debería estar ansioso por conocer el tratamiento que la Prensa nacional le ha dado al evento. Sin embargo, pasa las páginas con hastío.

Recuerda perfectamente la reunión preparatoria en el Ministerio de Magia. Allí estaban la Ministra de Magia, señora Ottaline Gambol, el Director Dippet y el reducido y selecto grupo de magos y brujas escogidos como representantes del Wizengamot. Todos ellos le contemplan con admiración. Porque él derrotó a Gellert hace mas de un año, y desde entonces languidece en Nurmengard. La persecución y juicio de sus seguidores mas acérrimos no ha cesado desde ese momento y probablemente continuará durante mucho tiempo. Pero el motivo de la reunión urgente y extraordinaria de la Confederación no está relacionada con la caza y captura de seguidores Grindelwinos. En esa sesión extraordinaria los representantes de las distintas magias europeas debatirán si es procedente o no dar a conocer a la opinión pública todas y cada una de las actividades que Gellert y sus secuaces han estado llevando a cabo durante todos estos años.

Dumbledore siente un escalofrío al llegar a la portadilla del Especial desde la que su fotografía lo mira fijamente, una expresión inexcrutable en el rostro que sin embargo para él resulta meridianamente clara.

- Ha sido por el bien mayor...- Murmura a su otro "yo" de pergamino. Y la fotografía asiente en silencio.

Dumbledore recuerda los momentos previos a la reunión. Hay optimismo en la Delegación porque tienen al frente al mejor, al mago mas extraordinario de la Historia, probablemente incluso superior al renombrado Merlín. La Ministra casi se frota las manos pensando en el exitazo que puede cosechar a nivel internacional si la propuesta británica es aceptada por aclamación. Es un animal político y por eso ha procurado atar todos los cabos antes de que entren en la sala.

Antes de que llegase el día de la reunión, todo el aparato de lobby del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional trabajó con ahínco para ganarse el voto de las delegaciones. Especialmente de los españoles, y con ellos los portugueses. Y es que en el seno de la Magia Hispanii ha habido voces en pro de la _Transparencia Total_, de dar a conocer al mundo todas y cada una de las atrocidades cometidas, las maldiciones creadas e invocadas, los artefactos encantados con las mas terribles artes oscuras...

Dumbledore recuerda vívidamente a la joven bruja que argumentaba en el seno del Consejo Nacional de Tradiciones con una frase del evangelista Juan: _"La Verdad os hará libres"_. Prácticamente una cría. Un cuerpo extraordinariamente joven, apenas veinte años, embutido en una túnica negra y cubierto por una capa del mismo color, con broches de plata en forma de hojas de roble, que sin embargo no oculta un avanzado embarazo. ¡Qué ingenua! _"La verdad es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por tanto debe ser tratada con exquisito cuidado",_ son las palabras con las que él inicia su discurso de réplica. La sociedad mágica europea tiene demasiado recientes los horrores vividos como para recalcarlos con detalles escabrosos. Por otra parte, están en juego esas mentes jóvenes, en proceso de formación, que podrían verse indebidamente atraídas e inspiradas por el mal. Hay que impedir que se inflamen con la ideología y las prácticas de Gellert. Justo lo que le ocurrió a él, aunque eso no lo dice. El Consejo vota y Dumbledore consigue una histórica victoria a domicilio de otra Magia.

Porque Dumbledore tiene que preservar a los otros magos de los secretos mas oscuros, dejarlos solo para su conciencia.

- Lo mejor para la comunidad mágica... por el bien mayor.- Repite a la nada.

Se celebra la reunión. Las Delegaciones votan. No hay sorpresas. Albus Dumbledore ha ganado la batalla política. Los dirigentes mágicos europeos no darán a conocer cosas que hizo Gellert a lo largo de los años, y que podrían poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Encerrado en su despacho de profesor de Transfiguraciones, hunde el rostro entre las manos y solloza.

- No ha sido por salvaguardar mi reputación... – Insiste a un interlocutor inexistente mientras ahoga las lágrimas- Ha sido por el bien mayor.

Dumbledore toma entonces su varita, la que antes fue la varita de Gellert, y realiza una invocación. Un cajón aparece de la nada en un lateral de su escritorio y se abre suavemente. De él extrae una fotografía de Gellert, la mira un segundo, suspira y después apunta con la varita. El hechizo la chamusca en cuestión de segundos.

Es un fuego pequeño pero simbólico. Es como quemar las naves para que no haya posibilidad de retorno. Entonces se siente solo. Tremendamente solo. Es extraordinariamente inteligente, extraordinariamente poderoso, y se siente extraordinariamente solo. Será acaso que la soledad es el patrimonio de todas las almas extraordinarias. Puede, pero a pesar de su extraordinaria inteligencia y de su extraordinario poder mágico, eso nunca evitará que se sienta terriblemente solo.

Lo único que le queda ya es mirar la previsión meteorológica. _El Profeta_ dedica mucho espacio a las Islas y un resumen muy somero al Continente, manifiestamente insuficiente si uno piensa cruzar el Canal próximamente. Albus pasa el dedo hasta llegar al renglón dedicado al tiempo en Suíza. No es muy explícito. Ni siquiera detalla la capital, mucho menos la _Jungfrau_, la montaña próxima al pueblo de Grindelwald donde se asienta, en la mas escarpada de sus pendientes, Nurmengard. "Cielo cubierto, alta probabilidad de nieve, ventiscas al final del día". Eso es todo lo que le queda de Gellert, y aunque en verano haga buen tiempo en Suíza, en el corazón del Albus seguirán creciendo carámbanos, y no tiene idea sobre si la mismísima muerte descongelará su soledad.

* * *

**Notas:**

- Ottaline Gambol, según Pottermore, Ministra de Magia en 1934 y probablemente después. Entusiasta de las creaciones muggles, toma la innovadora y sorprendente decisión de unificar el transporte al colegio mediante el tren.

- Desde mi modesto punto de vista, la guerra de Grindelwald, que coincidió canónicamente con la IIWW, fue mucho mas devastadora y tuvo mucho mas alcance en la Europa mágica que cualquiera de los dos conflictos de Voldemort. Es obvio que implicó a magos continentales a escala suficientemente grande, mientras que en la época de Harry tal cosa no consta. Por otra, en uno de los test del Wombat Jo dijo que hubo comandos mágico-muggles aliados durante la IIWW.

- En mis fics sitúo Nurmengard cerca de la localidad suíza de Grindelwald que es real, en una vertiente de una montaña también real, la Jungfrau, si bien oculta mediante podersos hechizos. Lo hago así porque considero el apellido de Gellert un toponímico. Así además se introduce la paradoja de que los suízos muggles sean tradicionalmente neutrales mientras que los mágicos tengan un pasado que no lo es. ;)

-La Sorg-expansión, que funciona con los mecanismos del potterverso, se sustenta sin embargo en el folclore, los mitos y la Historia de la Península Ibérica. ¿Por qué iba a ser un calco de los ingleses? De ahí que exista un Consejo de Tradiciones, donde están representadas las distintas formas de hacer magia de meigas, akelarres, cabalistas y demás, junto con la Clásica que es la que usan los ingleses.


End file.
